


There's no pleasing you

by LacusWasTaken



Category: Real Person Fiction, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacusWasTaken/pseuds/LacusWasTaken
Summary: This is the first fanfiction I will make my goal to finish.I also plan on using this as a practice story- in a way. To improve my writing skills and to write longer chapters also. Currently, my chapters are 1k-1.5k words and I wish to write longer more quality chapters.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	There's no pleasing you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I will make my goal to finish.  
> I also plan on using this as a practice story- in a way. To improve my writing skills and to write longer chapters also. Currently, my chapters are 1k-1.5k words and I wish to write longer more quality chapters.

**Tap**

**Click click**

"And done..." a low whisper emitted from a lonely male, shaking his leg in a nervous habit yet he felt no anxiety at the moment. In fact he just felt content. Not happy, not satisfied... just content.

"Mark, baby you've been working so much, maybe you should relax a bit... Have some rest?" The love of his life answered only to get a tired scoff in reply.

"I'm fine. I just need to get some things done... I've been getting a lot of emails and- It's not that easy being an engineer, Amy, you know that. Lots of work, emails, people, fix this, fix that..."

"But Mark-" She begged, her voice even cracking due to lethargy.

" **No** , Amy... no... I have to finish this" Mark replied, obviously getting stressed out, Amy only reminding him of how much work he had to do that he hasn't even begun.

It didn't take long for him to feel grief-struck of his own tone that he picked to use... Well, picked is a strong word. He didn't mean to come off that defensive or to hurt the only person that's been here for him this long. Even with everything he has been through. Every phase he went through, good or bad Amy was there. Even at times when Mark was the biggest d-bag even in his own words. She seemed like a relief to his stress in most times but sometimes... There was nothing anybody could do for Mark to alleviate the stress.

"I'm sorry, baby... c'mere" He replied in that low murmur he knew his girlfriend loved.

Amy smiled almost instantly, knowing Mark was telling the truth and ,of course, she felt it once again. That shiver down her spine as her lover used that tone with her. "You're such a manipulator" She chuckled before coming over and sitting on his lap. They have had this same conversation and have repeated these same actions so many times before, yet it always felt like the first time.

"Mmh.. Maybe a tiny bit~" A soft coo escaping his lips as he replied.

Amy sighed, once again, except this time she felt happy. She leaned in, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek before getting up and leaving, letting her boyfriend do his job in peace.

Mark closed his eyes, he felt so wearied his head almost fell over in fatigue. He buried his face in his palms before sliding his hands across his cheeks and dragging his hands over to the back of his neck, gently massaging the aching parts. All the sitting really wears out a person.

He picked his head up and glanced at the monitor, rolling his shoulders before his mind wandered off to relaxing thoughts like YouTube, talking to friends and perhaps... porn? That sounds nice. It's late, maybe he'll even relax a bit.

He lazily moved his hand over to his mouse and looked up the first site that came to mind.

"Jeez..." Mark muttered, almost feeling like that teenager he used to be. Watching muted porn because he had to listen and make sure nobody walked in his room before he made sure to hide what he was doing.

_'Nothing changed after all'_

He looked at all the trending videos, not exactly interested in anything he was seeing. Honestly he was getting slightly bored of his sex life with Amy. I mean she loved it and she made sure to show Mark she did. Mark just felt like he was dragged along with the ride and never made effort to show he was bored of whatever they did. He wasn't sure what he wanted either so no point in complaining then, eh?

He was slightly surprised seeing a suggestion for a gay porno. He hummed, debating on checking it out... Just for the heck of it. He was curious. Plus it's not like he will suddenly change his sexual orientation due to a video online, that's just silly.

**Click**

He leaned his cheek against his fist that was resting against the cold table, his eyes roaming his screen as he watched what seemed to be two lovers. One taller and more muscular and one slightly shorter and with a slightly feminine build but the male still looked more fit than your average Joe. He watched them touch and kiss for a while. He wasn't used to that in straight porn. Generally in most videos they maybe kiss once or twice but they're really quick to start humping each other like rabbits. Mark was interested in how affectionate and pleasant this video was. Two good looking men that love each other, having some fun and posting it online. 

Mark inhaled a bit louder, his voice almost shuddering. He was baffled he was still watching. Especially now since the the video was getting a bit more exciting. Before Mark could catch up the two of them were naked, kissing and holding hands. The shorter one left his adorable thigh highs on, they sure did suit him. There was one person who reminded him of the male in the video. He almost resembled Sean, his best friend.

Mark closed his eyes. He has seen Sean with not much clothes on before, only boxers to be exact. It was an accident but neither of them cared much since they were straight so why would it matter? It didn't seem too much of a hassle to imagine how would Sean look in thigh highs.

He chuckled at himself, feeling a bit guilty for thinking about all this but hey. It's not like somebody could read his thoughts or something, right?

Mark opened his eyes and to his surprise the two men were spooning and well- going at it. But the other one was very gentle, even with how slow he was thrusting the shorter one still made lots of noise. Enough noise to make Mark feel diffident and mute the video.

He sunk his fingers in his hair, slicking it back as he decided to give this a try. 

He hated being teased so he went straight to work, sliding his hand into his sweatpants and underwear, stroking himself slowly. It was fun for Mark to explore himself and find out who he is. Maybe he wasn't completely straight? I mean it doesn't change much except everything he thought he knew about himself but it shouldn't be that big of a deal. He still loved Amy very much.

Mark bit his lip, afraid of letting a few grunts out, although he was used to being quiet while touching himself. 

He glanced up at the video. The taller one had grabbed the others leg by his thigh, lifted it up and started penetrating him at a much more intense speed along with pushing as deep as he could. It really didn't seem much different than straight porn except this got Mark excited. Imagining what would happen if Amy walked in and saw her boyfriend masturbating to gay porn after Mark clarifying so many times that he is straight without a shadow of a doubt.

Mark groaned softly as the thought excited him, stroking himself in sync with the thrusting of the male in the video. Not long after Marks hips contracted back a bit and trembled as he came in his boxers.

"Shit..." he cussed at himself for forgetting to at least pull himself out and grabbing tissues so he could clean himself up.

Mark got up, quickly closed the video and made his way over to the bathroom to clean himself up. Once he got that over with he returned to his chair, breathing out deeply.

Quickly he went back to opening up emails, starting, finalizing and finishing projects

_'Damn, I was right! I'm more relaxed again'_


End file.
